


As We Meet Again

by YourATurtleHarry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Student Clarke, Teacher Lexa (The 100), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourATurtleHarry/pseuds/YourATurtleHarry
Summary: To anyone looking in on her life they would see a 18 year old girl that doesn't have a care in the world. To those lucky enough to be on the inside of the walls? Well they see the pain, they see the hurt she goes through each day getting up and going through life.What caused those walls to be built up? Who gets past them? And what was she like before those walls had to be built?Teacher/Student AU





	As We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have this turn into a decently long story, leave comments letting me know what you think and if I should continue or not.

_ August 21st 6:00 am _

 

As she opens her eyes to turn of her alarm the sun is starting to shine into her room. She doesn’t want to go to school, not that she ever does but today especially, because she  _ knows  _ she will see those piercing green eyes that consume both her dreams and nightmares.

 

It’s been two years.

 

Two years since she was a sophomore.

 

Two years since she developed a crush on her teacher.

 

Two years since she discovered her teacher felt the same way.

 

Two years since she fell in love with her teacher.

 

Two years since it all fell apart.

 

And she doesn't think it's been long enough.

 

The boy sleeping next to her rips her from her thoughts, “Clarke, I know you don’t want to go but you have to. You have to show all of those assholes what a badass you have turned into. besides, there's now more girls for you to try to get in their pants.”

 

She moved into a two bedroom apartment a week ago with Murphy, even though more often than not they ended up only using one bedroom. The day Clarke turned 18 she wanted out of her mom’s life and that's exactly what she did. 

 

They are returning to Polis Prep along with everyone else from Azgeda High. The high school campus had major damage done to it during an earthquake over the summer and there was no money to be able to fix it. 

 

So there they were planning on squishing two high schools into one, the good thing for Clarke was that she didn't have to wear that god awful uniform. Those who are enrolled at Azgeda High follow those dress code rules, and it was a pretty laid back dress code.

 

Clarke decides to put her best gay foot forward and wear a white shirt, her light blue school hoodie, and her light blue and white letterman jacket on top, black skinny jeans and her black and white converse. 

 

Murphy had on a white shirt, his brown leather jacket, black slim fit jeans, and his solid black converse. Topped off with a solid black snap back hat that he wore backwards  _ every _ day of the week.

 

Murphy got on his motorcycle to head to school while Clarke got into her white 2018 Lamborghini Aventador s coupe. It was the final gift her mom tried giving to her as a bribe for Clarke to talk to her. (It didn't work). 

 

Clarke pulled up to the familiar house and quickly sent off a text letting “her girl” know she was here. 

 

As the brunette came towards the car Clarke couldn’t contain her smile. She was wearing her white Azgeda hoodie with her letterman over it, dark blue skinny jeans, and her solid white high top converse.

 

“Hey Lun, I missed you.”

 

“Hi Clarke. I missed you too.”

 

Luna greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and the smile on Clarke’s face got bigger. She quickly put the car in drive to make sure they get to Polis Prep on time, their whole friend group wasn't big on actually being on time and going to their classes, but today was a big deal because they knew the story of why Murphy and Clarke left in the first place. And they just had to make a dramatic entrance. They all knew Clarke had to seem like she was indestructible to those she would be seeing again.

 

As Luna and Clarke pulled up to the school she could see her friend group (Murphy, Ontari, Roan, and Wren) all standing in one of the closest parking spots to make sure she didn't have to walk, oh how she loved her friends but this treatment came with being top of the social hierarchy, Clarke was the popular jock, the rebel, and the straight A student. Not to mention she was the prettiest girl in school and she had all the boys and girls head turning for her.

 

Getting out of the car she lit a cigarette and let out a chuckle and the faces of the Polis High students, she could tell they recognized her and she had a feeling of what could possibly be going through their heads. 

 

_ “Is that Clarke fucking Griffin?”   _

_ “Since when does she smoke?” _

_ “Why is she back?”  _

_ “She sure had changed in the looks department, She’s hot as hell now.” _

 

As she walks through the halls with Luna to her left and Murphy to her right, both half a step behind her, she felt invincible. Everyone was looking at them, some for the attractiveness of either Clarke or Luna, some looked because they wished they were them.  _ “If only they knew”  _ Clarke thought. Then there were those who were looking just because they believe Clarke was back and better than before.

 

During her years prior at Polis Clarke was the shy smart girl that wore her heart on her sleeve. 

 

That’s how the whole thing started with  _ her. _

 

Clarke was 16,  _ she _ was 26 and it was her first year of teaching and they both instantly felt that spark the first time there hands brushed when Clarke turned in her paper.

* * *

 

_ As she gets up out of her desk and walks towards the front of the room those green eyes snap up and her teacher lets out a small smile. _

 

_ “Done already Clarke?” _

 

_ Clarke swears that the way her teacher says her name with the emphasis on the ‘k’ will be the bane of her existence. Or maybe her teacher in general will be. _

 

_ “Yes Ms. Woods, if it's okay with you I would like to take this extra time to work on my project for art class.” _

 

_ As Clarke hands over her paper their hands brush against each other and they pause both having the same feeling. The feeling of finding home. _

 

_ “Uh, yes of course that’s okay Clarke, go ahead and go uh take a seat.” _

 

_ Clarke can hear the cracks in her teachers voice as she says this, and when she sits down and draws she can’t help but draw those captivating green eyes that just pull Clarke towards her. _

* * *

The bell rings, signifying they have their first class and effectively breaks Clarke from her day dream. Looking at her schedule she cursed out loud. Of course she was put into this teacher rotation. Why wouldn’t she? These were her teachers before.

 

She learned that her whole friend group was put into this rotation. At least she had that to look forward to. They waited until 5 minutes after the tardy bell rang to head into the lecture hall for their introduction to their teachers in their rotation. 

 

Clarke wasn’t shocked by the reaction she got from the teachers when she walked in, they all went silent. She inwardly smiled at how well this was going to work, she was going to make  _ her  _ regret letting her go. 

 

After the group sat down in the way back the teachers reacted like they were let out of a trance and quickly resumed what they were saying. Clarke drowned them out, she couldn't risk looking up and seeing those  _ perfect green eyes _ staring right back into her own. 

 

Right now the only thing keeping Clarke going is the fact that the music video to her song drops today during the ‘rally’ the school is having when in reality it's just a way to get both schools together in the big auditorium. She had this setup this way so she knew she would get up and go to school, and she needed to see all of their reactions, especially  _ hers. _

 

Singing was her coping mechanism, well that and sex, but really she knows she doesn't need sex for that, she uses it just for those scarce moments, just her and another person, no other cares in the world. It was nice to have that and that's what Luna was for her, and she was that for Luna. It worked well for them, they both knew the respectively had found their soulmates. But when your soulmate doesn't want you back it doesn't leave you with too many options... At least that’s what they tell themselves.


End file.
